Génération Désenchantée
by agoodcupoftea
Summary: Back story to Love After Life. Junpei comes to the twins' rescue in their time of need.


Disclaimer: Akiyoshi Hongo- Digimon. Kate Ryan- "Desenchantee" (French-disenchanted) Me- plotline.

Warning: Violence.

Set a few days after episode 50.

Génération Désenchantée (Disenchanted Generation)

This is a back story to my long-running crossover fic, Love After Life, in which I misnamed the twins' father Masao; disregard that. Their mother is Adelisa Kimura, German-Japanese. Why German? Well, both twins' Digimon-form and attack names are all in German, and they have blue eyes, so, why not?

"_Tout est chaos/  
A côté/  
Tous mes idéaux, des mots/  
Abimés/  
Je cherche une âme, qui/  
Pourra m'aider/  
Je suis d'une/  
Génération désenchantée,/  
Désenchantée/"_Kate Ryan, "Desenchantee"

"_All is Chaos,/  
On all sides,/  
All my ideals; the words overwhelmed,/  
I look for a soul who is able to help me/.  
I am of a disenchanted/  
generation./_

_Disenchanted/"- _As translated on some French is only good enough to have gotten about half of this myself.

Kouichi had gotten out of the hospital yesterday. Kouji met his mother yesterday. Now today, Kouji was pulling his brother, the elder by three minutes (and a disputable thirty seconds) down _his_ street, to _his_ house.

It was two in the afternoon, but a Sunday. Thus, everyone would be home.

Kouji was so excited; he could hardly get the keys in the lock. Finally, he flung the door open and pulled both of them in.

He ripped off his sneakers, and Kouichi followed suit, only more calmly.

Kouichi swallowed the lump of nervousness that had lodged itself in his throat.

"Dad! Satomi! I'm home, and I want you to meet someone!" Satomi came from the bathroom, mop in hand. Her eyes went back-and-forth between the two boys wildly.

A look of realization came over her features. Her eyes widened in shock, and the mop clattered to the floor as her hands flew up to cover her mouth.

Kousei came from the den, at first he stared in disbelief, and then his expression darkened a thousand shades as he fixed an angry gleam on Kouichi.

"You," Kousei shouted angrily at Kouichi, in front of whom Kouji stepped on instinct.

"What's wrong?!" Kouji tried his best to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Kouji! You know about your mother?!"

"Yeah, turns out she's alive, but not to well, and I have a brother I never knew! A twin, at that!" Kouji snapped back, "Why did you lie to me," his voice softened, becoming sad, "all these years?"

"Your mother is a pathetic excuse for a human being! She's sad! I did you a favour by keeping you away from her!"

Kouichi stepped out from behind Kouji, anger mixing with tears in his voice. "How can you say that? She has type I diabetes, and she works long, hard days! She raised me! She never complains! She's my hero!"

Kouji turned around, and their hands found themselves clasped tightly in each other's "Kouichi…"

"Then you, too, will be a sad human being, Kouichi," Kousei spat his son's name as if it were vile. "Now get out of my house!"

Kouichi let go of Kouji's hand, took his shoes, and slunk out the open door.

Kousei turned to Kouji, "I don't ever want you to see them _ever_ again! Do you hear me?!" He screamed.

Satomi had, somewhere amidst the rage, vanished, but Kouji could still feel his Big Brother nearby.

"No!" Kouji cried, "You, nor anyone else, can keep me away from them!"

Kousei came forward and towered over his son, "I've had enough of your insolence!"

He punched Kouji square in the jaw. Kouji reeled back, but stood, clutching his mandible as he glared at his father.

"We haven't done this in awhile," Kouji spoke in a dark tone wiping with his hand the blood trickling from his mouth.

"You think this is fun?!" Kousei grabbed a vase, smashing it against the wall and breaking off the bottom, "I'll show you fun!"

He lunged at Kouji, and stabbed him in the chest with his hand-made weapon, then tossing it aside, he lifted Kouji by the collar of his shirt.

"Now will you stay away from them?!"

"Never," Kouji chocked out, and was immediately thrown on the floor with a resounding smack upon the tile.

Kouichi, unable to stand it any longer, ran back into the house (the removal of his shoes not so high on his priority list)

Kouichi grabbed Kouji's hand, attempting to pull him off of the floor.

Kousei dealt a blow to Kouichi's left temple, causing him to stumble backward and into the wall.

"Kouichi," Kouji screamed, tears forming in his eyes. He clambered over to the elder and held him, turning to scream at their father.

"He nearly _died_ from head trauma on Friday!"

"He should have," Kousei towered over his sons.

Kouji helped a shaking Kouichi to his feet and grabbed his shoes.

"Good, Leave," Kousei screamed, "And don't come back!"

"Rot in hell," Kouji half-sobbed, half-screamed before shutting the door.

For the last time…?

Really…?

Both twins' heads were spinning for different reasons as Kouji sat on the stoop and slipped on his shoes.

They stood, and Kouji braced Kouichi against himself as they left the street.

Kouji was a little scared that Kouichi was bleeding where he'd gotten hit, but was partially put-at-ease by the fact that the wound was no larger than a paper cut.

Kouichi shook his head, "I'm okay now. I can walk, but…"

"But…?"

Kouichi held out his hand, and Kouji took it, as they'd been doing since Kouichi had been resuscitated in the human world.

Kouji felt his pocket and smiled when he pulled out his mobile.

"We can't go to my place looking like this," Kouichi reasoned, "Mum'll…"

"I know, I'm going to call one of our friends. Maybe Junpei's mum could patch us up."

"He did say his mum's a nurse, didn't he?"

Kouji nodded, scrolled down until he found the entry, pressed "send" and was connected to Junpei's mobile.

"Hello? Kouji?" the elder answered.

"Hey…we need your help."

"Of course. My help with what?"

"Um…well, see…We got into a bit of a fight with Dad."

Junpei was silent for a moment before answering solemnly, "I understand. Of course I'll help you. Come to the Hyakkendana district near Puri Puri café."

"Okay…why there?"

"It's where I am right now…but you'll se. Just meet me there. I'll fix you two up. Okay?"

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye."

Kouji turned to Kouichi, "Can you make it to Hyakkendana? Junpei said he'll fix us up there."

Kouichi smiled, "If you're there with me."

He laced his arm around Kouji's neck and kissed the tip of his nose. Kouji looked shocked, blushing furiously.

Kouichi pulled away and rubbed his head with his hand, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

It took all of Kouji's courage to kiss him back.

"I love you, Kouji."

"I-I…" Kouji inhaled deeply before giving his brother a no-nonsense stare straight in the eye, "I love you too, Kouichi."

They rejoined hands as they headed off to Hyakkendana.

They made it to Puri Puri café, an olden-days style tea and coffee shop, but it was not upon the café which their eyes were trained.

Rather, the two were focused on a large cardboard, paper-doll looking house in the alleyway next to it.

They jumped as they felt one hand come to rest on each of their shoulders, but were relieved when they turned around to meet Junpei's smiling face.

He held up a small plastic bag in the hand that had touched Kouichi.

"Sorry. Just getting the supplies. Let's go inside."

He came around them and led the way into the paper doll house.

"Y-You mean…" Kouji began.

"This is _your_ house?!" Kouichi finished.

Upon entering, the twins had assumed that the Shibayama family (about whom they knew next to nothing) had somehow ended up homeless, and that there would be a family there.

They were rather surprised to see, instead of a mother, father and possibly grandparents, only Junpei's now official girlfriend, Izumi, waving to them.

Her smile melted away to be replaced by a look of shock, though, when she saw Kouji's battered blood-stained white t-shirt and a trail of blood running down the side of Kouichi's face.

Junpei revealed a first-aid kit from the bag, set it down, and opened it.

"So what happened?" Izumi asked, terrified, almost in sync with Junpei, who needed to know more about the injuries he was preparing to treat.

All four sat about the gravel floor.

"Dad saw Kouichi, beat us up, and told us to never come back."

Junpei looked at both twins, who thought they saw something akin to…sympathy…in the elder's eyes.

"Take Kouichi first," Kouji nudged his twin forward.

"But Kouji," Kouichi protested, looking at his Little Brother's sweat-drenched face.

Junpei couldn't decide which one was worse, so he did as Kouji asked.

He brushed Kouichi's hair aside, dabbed on the alcohol…

"Junpei, it hurts…"

"If I don't treat this properly, you'll get an infection."

He cut two bandages into a bow shape, then placed them, complete with ointment, over Kouichi's wound.

"It's called the butterfly bandage. Basically a poor substitute for stitches."

"Is that the only injury?" Junpei asked softly.

Kouichi nodded, but Junpei had turned to Kouji as had Izumi and Kouichi himself. Kouji was still sweating profusely, and his breathing was audibly fast and shallow.

"Kouji!" all three cried. Junpei jumped up, running over and grabbing both of Kouji's hands, effectively causing the raven-haired boy to look him in the eye.

"I'm…ugh…fine…Kouichi…"

Junpei picked Kouji up, carried him to the centre of the floor, helped off his shirt, and had the smaller lay on it.

"Izumi," Junpei requested calmly, "Please call an ambulance."

"But," Izumi protested, being the only one who knew why Junpei was living in a cardboard house in an alley, "They'll find you."

"I don't care," Junpei almost whispered, all eyes on him as he washed Kouji's wounds with the antiseptic, "Kouji's going to die, and my first instinct is to protect all of you. Kouji needs to go to a hospital."

"Junpei…" Izumi muttered, "Okay then." And she dialled.

Kouichi looked on, ready to cry. Kouji may die? From what was Junpei hiding?

Junpei began squeezing Kouji's wounds shut with butterfly bandages.

"So…augh…why are you-ugh- here?" Kouji managed.

Junpei took a moment as his hands worked before answering, "I don't think now is the time to tell you."

"Why not-augh."

"Right now the two of you need to concentrate on getting better, and getting your mum to get full custody of both of you."

"We told you- ugh- what-what happened to us…"

"I'll tell you another time, okay?"

Sirens were heard, and Izumi ran out to flag them down.

A croud had gathered to watch as the twins were brought out of the hidden house and loaded on (separate, much to their chagrin) ambulances.

Kouichi's door was shut, and Kouji watched his friends.

Someone in the crowd was pushing their way toward the couple.

"Izumi, run," Junpei shouted.

But," Izumi sounded ready to cry, but she did as she was told, pausing on the outskirts at the other end of the crowd.

An older, female version of Junpei approached the teen, gun in hand, and fired a shot into his shoulder.

Junpei staggered back, clutching the injury as the woman disappeared, not wanting to get caught.

"Why, mum?" Junpei called after her.

Izumi collapsed on the ground and sobbed, as Junpei collapsed from the pain and blood loss.

The technician at the foot of the gurney on which Kouji was situated radioed for another ambulance.

Kouji closed his eyes, letting the tears that had built up roll down his face.

Kouji realised that he now loved three people.

Kouichi Kimura,

Adelisa Kimura,

Junpei Shibayama.

But would he ever see any one of them again?

A paramedic strapped a mask to his face and put him under the anaesthesia.

He was glad.

He didn't want to be awake anymore.

He didn't want to feel the pain.

They were part of a disenchanted generation.

~Fin~

If you want to know what happens to everyone, read my fic about which I told you in the foreword. Ciao!

.


End file.
